


Sherlock Cheats!

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock apologizes to an irate John when the good doctor finds out Sherlock has done something, John believes he shouldn't have, with another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Cheats!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, nor do I profit from. Not betaed so please forgive any mistakes.

“John...”

 

No response.

 

_“John!”_

 

An eyebrow rose.

 

Sherlock sat down next to his irate lover, but John quickly turned his body away, arms crossed tightly.

 

“I said I was sorry,” the detective whined. “It’s your fault you know, you’re the one who introduced me to it during the Baskerville case!”

 

John swung his head around, “Yes, yes I did! But I didn’t know you were going to go off and do it with others too!”

 

“I didn’t know it was something I was only supposed to do with you!  You didn’t tell me that when you taught me!” Sherlock defended himself.

 

John took a deep breath in, paused and then let it out.  He moved so he was facing Sherlock.

 

“Look, you probably think I’m being silly, and maybe I am a bit, but I kind of liked knowing that you had never done it with anyone else and the idea that it was something we did together,” John explained.

 

‘But John I was so bored! And I needed something to take my mind off of the situation.  He just happened to be there. It meant nothing!  It won’t happen again!”

 

“I won’t hold you to that,” John gave in and smiled.

 

Sherlock took John’s hand and solemnly promised, “I swear I will never again play ‘Yellow Car’ with my brother.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know: 'Yellow Car' is a game from the radio hit 'Cabin Pressure.' Arthur (John Finnemore) introduces it to Martin (Benedict Cumberbatch) and Douglas (Roger Allam) in series 3's episode 'Ottery St. Mary.'
> 
> This is the second of five 221Bs that will be posted this week.


End file.
